An embodiment relates generally to identifying trends in the service repair data.
Vehicle warranty reporting typically uses labor codes to determine issues with a vehicle repair made at a vehicle service facility. The labor codes have predefined descriptions which cannot be altered by the service technician. Therefore, the service technician must choose a best fit for the repair even though the labor code does not provide specifics of the concern, cause, or repair. The issue with using only labor codes is that the grouping of various causes of a failed part does not necessarily identify the root cause with each of the parts grouped under the labor code, and therefore, the root cause of many parts may not be identified until there exists a large number of failures in the public domain causing increased cost to the manufacturer for replacement of the parts.